Rose
Rose & Gabi is a spinoff-series of Gabi. The series has been picked up for 20 episodes and will air on Nickelodeon on August 18, 2014. Plot In this series, a shy goth named Rosemary Morde who accidentally enters the mundo de los demonios that humans and demons live, she is killed while a 18 year old Hispanic girl named Gabi Martinez moves from Seattle to mundo de los demonios with her parents. Her ghost remains in mundo de los demonios and Gabi tries to resurrect her by putting her spirit and bones in a new baby body.The two eventually become roommates and best friends with a 14 year old Italian American boy named Tony Luciotti. Characters * Rosemary Morde(voiced by Mia Talerico)- Rosemary is a shy goth who is Gabi's best friend. In life she had brown hair and wears girly clothing. In death she has black hair, black cat ear shaped hat and wears goth clothing. * Gabi Martinez(voiced by Jessica DiCicco)- Gabi is a smart and short tempered girl who is one of Rosemary's friends. In Name Shame, it is revealed that Gabi's middle name is Keaira. * Tony Luciotti(voiced by Jacob Hopkins)- He is Rose and Gabi's neighbor who lives with his mom and his weird Aunt Gigi (who turns into a ghost after eaten by a carnivorous plant.) Tony is cool, calm and outgoing, and he sometimes fights with Gabi. Rose & Gabi's friends * Lenny is a overweight corpse storekeeper who sells strange produce and ingredients at the farmer's market. He is voiced by Dana Snyder. * Teddy Lopez is a young girl about Gabi's age, 18-years-old, who is afraid of Rose's dead flowers. Teddy is Rose & Gabi's awkward, dull, bespectacled best friend.She is voiced by Ciara Bravo. * Millie Millstone is a school girl with a slow way of talking, and loves tiaras and flowers.She has a pet chihuahua named Carlito.She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. * Jorge, voiced by John DiMaggio, is Tony's zombie neighbor. Jorge had a fear of touching each other because Tony used to mash his food together when Tony was a baby and Jorge was alive. Rose & Gabi's rivals * Penny Brewster is Rose's rival.She is also a popular girl and have a crush on Tony and jealous of Gabi because Gabi winning a beauty pageant. Is similar to Cari Perkins. She is voiced by Meghan Strange. * Mean Jean is a new girl in town who tries to take Gabi's title as Best dancer in the episode Gabi's Rival. She is a girly, spoiled, ugly, ruthless little rich girl with a red poofy hair, blue eyes and wears a pink dress with a bow. She is shown to be smart and witty as Gabi but the difference is that Gabi is nice while Jean is mean. In the end of the episode, Mean Jean goes insane because Gabi got her title back. * Lucy Wu is Penny's friend. She is voiced by Laura Bailey. * Ms. Margarita(voiced by Mindy Sterling): A smart obese female teacher who teaches students how to be elegant. * Reuben (voiced by Paul Reubens): A chihuahua who is a conman and steals from others. He was Tony's "Inspector" when he needed to renew his neighbor license but he just used that to fail Tony and pass Ms. Ramierez. Category:Rosemary & Gabriela